Diario de una ninfómana
by MilfeulleS
Summary: —"Hagamos el amor esta noche. Quémame con tu intensidad, y llévame al infierno contigo"—
1. Prólogo

**Summary: **—"Hagamos el amor esta noche. Quémame con tu intensidad, y llévame al infierno contigo"—

**Advertencias:** Lemmon. Puede haber Ooc. Lenguaje adulto.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la historia sí, y me costó trabajo. Todos está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines altruistas.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Prólogo**

—"Hagamos el amor esta noche. Quémame con tu intensidad, y llévame al infierno contigo"—

En ese entonces, me parecía una tontería que alguien quisiera seguir a otra persona tan fielmente, solo por placer, aunque su destino fuera el infierno. En ese entonces... yo no lo entendía.

Soy Amu Hinamori, y esta... es mi historia.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_¿Reviews?_

_Sé que es corto, pero es sólo el prólogo. Trataré de subir el primer capítulo lo antes que pueda. Originalmente, escribí esta historia con un HikarixKei (Special A), pero me pareció interesante poder adaptarla a un Amuto. Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Sakuraba Milfeulle._


	2. Amu Hinamori

**Summary:** —"Hagamos el amor esta noche. Quémame con tu intensidad, y llévame al infierno contigo"—

**Advertencias: **Lemmon. Puede haber Ooc. Lenguaje adulto.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la historia sí, y me costó trabajo. Todos está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines altruistas.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Capitulo 1****: **

**Amu Hinamori**

Mi vida es como una redacción hecha por un artista. Con acentos y desprolija. ¿Notaron que dije "redacción"? Pues sí, amo leer. Me fascinan los libros y mi departamento está lleno de ellos. Es curioso, a pesar de haber estudiado _Letras_ en la universidad, conocer absolutamente todo sobre las reglas ortográficas y demás, jamás pude escribir mi propio libro. Supongo que no tengo el _Don_ y esas cosas que dicen. Los documentos, quiero decir, mis hojas siempre están en blanco. Creo tener millones de ideas rondándome, pero a la hora de escribir soy un total fracaso. Oh, lo siento ¿Por qué aclaré que hablaba de hojas y no de documentos? Bien, pueden llamarme anticuada pero nunca me gustaron esas máquinas. No son de fiar. Prefiero escribir a mano en hojas archivadas. En un momento, tienes el trabajo de tu vida escrito, y al siguiente todo se va a la basura por la culpa de una simple tecla. Maldito botón. No, gracias. Además, en el hipotético caso de que el fin del mundo llegara ¿Qué pasaría? Yo se los diré. El campo electromagnético de la Tierra, logrará descomponer los equipos volviéndolos inutilizables y lo mismo pasará con los CD's y esas cosas para almacenar archivos... Pen-Dryve o algo así. Todo se basa en la energía electromagnética. Ok, soy algo extremista y sé que mi idea del fin del mundo no tiene fundamento alguno.. al menos no coherente. Es decir, si el fin del mundo fuera en este preciso momento, ni mis escritos ni yo viviríamos para conocer el nuevo mundo. Pero, ¡Hey! son mis ideas. No me cuestionen.

El resto de mi vida, porque sí, Utau –mi mejor amiga– insiste en que el trabajo no es vida; es sólo "trabajo". ¿Pueden creerlo? A veces, pienso que como ella nació en cuna de Oro* no se preocupa demasiado por lo que pueda llegar a ser de su carrera. Como decía, el resto de mi vida, tampoco va muy bien. Tengo casi treinta años, y aún soy una solterona, aunque esto para mi no supone ningún problema, ya que el único intento de romance que he tenido en mi vida fracasó antes de empezar. Y ahí fue cuando mi vida terminó por convertirse en comida rápida, noches de desvelo, corrección de libros, y exceso de cafeína; lo que resalta un poco mis ojeras. No me molestan, no me estoy quejando. No utilizo maquillaje a excepción del delineador que guardo exclusivamente para fiestas. Me gusta el look natural, y no necesito arreglarme. Ni para mi, ni para nadie. No estoy saliendo con alguien y tampoco estoy interesada en hacerlo. Como si fuera poco, mi trabajo me obliga a trabajar en casa -algo que agradezco de corazón-, no me gusta salir. Aunque Utau insiste mucho en eso de que tengo que vivir y toda la bola. ¡Estoy trabajando!, quiero decir, estoy muy ocupada para vivir; la última vez que me fijé, escuché los latidos de mi corazón por el silencio –tranquilidad– de mi apartamento y estoy segura de que aún respiro. Estoy viva, que no me joda.

Antes de seguir aburriéndolos con mi patética vida, seguro querrán saber qué fue del resto de los guardianes, y si no.. pues es una lástima, porque voy de todos modos voy a contarles. La cosa es maso menos así;

Utau sigue siendo la celebridad del momento para todos los adolescentes, su look jovial y hermosa voz la harían famosa en cualquier época que estuviésemos. Se fue a vivir con Tadase al comenzar la universidad, parecían enamorados. Esa era la palabra clave, parecían. La relación no funcionó como pensaban y se separaron. Tadase es el actual director de la escuela Seiyo, y Utau se casó con el Kuukai, el Rey de los deportes ¿Lo creen?. Por suerte, la amistad perduró, y los tres siguen siendo tan amigos como antes.

Rima triunfó en el espectáculo –era obvio– y hoy es la comediante más de moda y pedida en la televisión. Me llama seguido ahora que ya no está obsesionada con sus trucos. Vive con Nagihiko –el cual pudo haber triunfado en la danza– pero se reveló y ahora es un famoso basketbolista. No están casados, pero son la pareja más feliz que he visto.

Yaya –el As de los guardianes– ¿La recuerdan? Se casó con Kairi y tienen dos hijos mellizos, Ryonosuke y Agnes. Tienen 7 años, y créanme, creo que nunca vi tanta vitalidad. Creo que lo han heredado de Yaya. En fin, yo pienso que se necesitaron agallas para poder llevar esto sobre ruedas, pero al final valió la pena. Hace mucho que no los veo.

Todos contentos y yo sigo aquí, desabrida. Oh, casi lo olvido. No les he hablado de él…

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_¿Reviews?_

*La expresión: nació en cuna de oro, se utiliza normalmente para las personas que nacieron con dinero y se les daba todos los gustos.


	3. Ikuto Tsukiyomi

**Summary:** —"Hagamos el amor esta noche. Quémame con tu intensidad, y llévame al infierno contigo"—

**Advertencias: **Lemmon. Puede haber Ooc.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la historia sí, y me costó trabajo. Todos está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines altruistas.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Capítulo 2:**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi**

Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Bueno, ¿Recuerdan que les hablé de un intento de romance fallido? Muy fallido. Más que fallido. Bien, bien; entendieron el punto. De acuerdo, _él_ fue mi intento fallido.

Si estaban parados leyendo esta -singular- historia, siéntense. Ésto será largo. Tengo mucho para decir.

Para empezar, nunca, jamás de los jamases, pude entender a Ikuto. ¿Saben? Mejor comienzo desde el principio. Ah, esto es muy molesto. Cuando Ikuto regresó de buscar a su padre, me confesó que estaba enamorado de mi. Y ahí todos mis problemas comenzaron. Nunca pensé que eso fuera posible, para mi en ese entonces, los charas y los huevos X lo eran todo. Así que le rechacé. Él comenzó su primer gira como violinista y jamás lo volví a ver. No en persona, pero su fotografía sale seguido en los periódicos -que no leo-. Luego de eso, continué las batallas pero no fue como lo esperaba. Ya no había enemigos que oscurecieran los corazones de las personas, y ya no tenía tanto trabajo como antes. Mi competencia se había retirado.

En fin, tampoco me llamó por teléfono y yo entré en razón. Por supuesto que, estuve en negación durante años, hasta que lo comprendí; mi vida había sido pelear… con Ikuto. Sin él, yo no era nada. No voy a decir que entendí lo importante que era en mi vida, porque yo no soy así de… _cursi_. No va conmigo. Y quiero aclararles algo; yo nunca estuve enamorada de Ikuto Tsukiyomi. **Nunca**. Estuve decaída por meses, pero porque me di cuenta de que lo perdí a él _como persona_. _Como amigo._

En el Royal Garden todos evitaron el tema y se los agradecí mucho. Yo ya no estaba tan entusiasmada por nada, ya no tenía con quién competir. Me gradué de la escuela, pero al final terminé trabajando en la imprenta que estoy ahora. Solo tengo que mantenerme a mi y no me gustan los lujos, así que preferí un trabajo pequeño.

Nunca quise salir con nadie, sería solo una distracción. Mi alma estaba herida y nadie podía llenarla. No me di una oportunidad y tampoco quise perder el tiempo intentándolo. ¿Yo? Bueno, después de mi rechazo no tuve el suficiente valor como para llamarlo y mucho menos, creo que hubiera podido darle la cara. Él tampoco insistió mucho con ese profundo amor que decía profesarme, y para ser sincera me sorprendió lo fácil que se rindió. No es que hubiera querido que me insistiera, nosoy del tipo de persona que le gusta que le rueguen haciéndose la muy interesante. Pasaron años y aún no puedo sacarme de la cabeza su confesión, y ahora que lo pienso, releo ente líneas, me doy cuenta de lo fácil que le resultó dejarme atrás. No lo sé, cosas que uno piensa.

¡Agh! Esto es fastidioso. Necesito cafeína. Un buen café negro, caliente y amargo. No me gustan los endulzantes; son artificiales y… _dulces_. ¿Han notado que hay muchas cosas que no me gustan? Qué deprimente soy.

Así como tranquilamente yo estoy aquí sentada haciendo _nada_ productivo con mi vida, pensando en el "_y si hubiera_", Ikuto seguramente también podría estar pensando lo fácil que me fue a mi decir que no y dejarlo ir. Ahora tengo tantas ganas de volver atrás y atarlo a mi. No dejaría que se aleje nunca. Tal vez y solo tal vez, si no lo hubiera dejado partir, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. Él hubiera dicho algo como: "_Necesito alejar estos sentimientos de mi para que podamos estar bien_"; y yo podría haber dicho: "_Bien, la distancia no nos hará mal_", ahora estaríamos tomando un café y riéndonos de esto.

Pero los elefantes encuentran muy divertido el orinarme, y yo jamás me preocupé por utilizar un paraguas. He sido egoísta, y dicen que no se puede pedir más de lo que uno merece. No creo en el destino, pero sí en el karma. Y si todo esto ha pasado, es porque ha tenido que pasar. Y porque es mi culpa. No se la echaré a nadie más. Tal vez un poco a Ikuto… pero a nadie más.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_¿Reviews?_


	4. El demonio escapó del infierno

**Summary:** —"Hagamos el amor esta noche. Quémame con tu intensidad, y llévame al infierno contigo"—

**Advertencias: **Lemmon. Puede haber Ooc. Lenguaje adulto.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la historia sí, y me costó trabajo. Todos está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines altruistas.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Capítulo 3:**

**El demonio escapó del infierno**

Era un día como cualquier otro, y por suerte no tuve que desvelarme a noche. Me levanté de la cama con mi usual _pijama _–que solo consta de ropa interior– y casi pongo el grito en el cielo. Mi vitalidad estaba en juego, no podía quedarme sentada. Me puse algo medianamente decente y salí a la fuente que me liberaría de la condena a la que recientemente me vi sometida.

Si fuera por mi, saldría a la calle en ropa interior, pero ya saben.. No está bien visto. Maldito Adan y Eva con ese asunto de la manzana*. Malditos sean.

Cuando llegué a mi salvación, mis ojos buscaron a la velocidad de la luz lo único que podría ayudarme con esta crisis… Hasta que lo vi. Fue amor a primera vista, de nuevo. Leí con exquisito placer las letras _café_ y hasta pude sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba. Es amor, me dije.

Me apresuré a pagar y volver a casa. Cuanto menos tiempo estuviera afuera, mejor. Ah, ahora todo era como antes. Al parecer, este era otro de esos días en los que me quedaría vagueando. No tenía ganas de trabajar. Bien, no habrá nada fuera de lugar hoy. Me desilusioné al ver la pila de papeles sobre la mesa, así que con las esperanzas rotas sobre mi día libre, me puse a trabajar sólo hasta el medio día. O hasta que mi estómago imploró por comida.

Si mi ingeniosa mente no me falla, Utau estuvo en mi apartamento. No se cuándo, pero estuvo. Lo supe cuando abrí el refrigerador y no había nada en él salvo una pequeña nota.

"_Tonta, olvidaste ir de compras. Llámame cuando tengas hambre._

_Utau"_

¡Que pereza! De todos modos tomé el teléfono inalámbrico, marqué el número de la respectiva Sra. Gruñona y me tiré en el _sofá_, hasta que se dignó a responder.

— Tengo hambre y no tengo a nadie que me alimente — le espeté sin saludar.

— Que dramática. — bufó — Iré enseguida — y colgó.

Quince minutos después se abrió la puerta del departamento y casi pude adivinar su cara de horror al ver que estaba tirada boca arriba en el piso mirando como giraba el ventilador, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

— ¿Cómo entraste a mi departamento antes? — le pregunté casi sin importancia cuando cerró la puerta.

— Estaba abierto — Maldición — Te ves terrible —

— Sí, sí.. Ya. Tengo hambre — Estaba aburrida del mismo discurso.

— Bien. — Al fin — Grosera — susurró. Que idiotez. Yo no soy grosera. Ella entró sin permiso y me dijo que la llamara cuando tenga hambre. Y cuando lo hago, se queja. _¡Duh!_

Cuando mi estómago estuvo lo suficientemente feliz, Utau se excusó, yo solo la despedí con un sarcástico "_Qué haría sin ti_" y luego se fue. Me pasé así el resto de la tarde y.. Dios, nunca me había parecido tan irritante el sonido del teléfono como ahora. Me dolía la cabeza y no estaba para soportar ésto.

Si era Utau, la mandaría a la mierda. Con la torpeza que comenzó a caracterizarme estos últimos años, y sin matarme en el trayecto, logré coger el aparato.

— ¿Hola? — Traté de no paracer tan alterada hasta asegurarme que era Utau la que estaba del otro lado para gritarle. Pero la verdad, es que estaba hastiada y nadie contestaba. Lo cual era ilógico porque sabía que había alguien allí, oía su respiración. Escalofriante. Esa persona no me estaba ayudando con mi humor.

— Si es una broma… — Que amenazante puedo llegar a ser. Cuando iba a continuar, alguien me habló.

— ¿Amu? —

Sí, me habló. Y no estaba segura de no conocer _esa_ voz.

— ¿Quién habla? — Escuché un suspiro que parecía decepcionante, no estoy segura. Pero es como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire. Tal vez lo pensé porque yo sí lo estaba haciendo.

— Tsukiyomi, Tsukiyomi Ikuto — Oh Dios. Esto no me puede estar pasando. Ante mi indiscutible silencio, me obligué a respirar solo para hacerle saber que seguía ahí y no le había colgado, pero no pareció ser suficiente porque al parecer él esperaba otra respuesta de mi parte.

— Sí… — Afirmé, y fue lo único que pude decir. Sólo le hice saber que lo recordaba. O en su defecto, que le estaba prestando atención. Desgraciado. Estaba furiosa con él, y frustrada porque de todo lo que tenía para decirle, todo lo que había practicado que le diría si alguna vez lo volviera a ver, no podía decirlo. Y no se por qué.

— Estoy en la ciudad — No tiene que informármelo. ¡Eso! ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo en voz alta? Él se alejó de mi, y eso es todo lo que sé. ¡Grítaselo, cobarde! — Quiero que nos veamos —

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_¿Reviews?_


	5. La cola del diablo es demasiado larga

**Summary:** —"Hagamos el amor esta noche. Quémame con tu intensidad, y llévame al infierno contigo"—

**Advertencias: **Lemmon. Puede haber Ooc. Lenguaje adulto.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la historia sí, y me costó trabajo. Todos está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines altruistas.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Capítulo 4:**

**El diablo tiene la cola demasiado larga**

Esto es patético. Total y completamente patético. Había pasado un día, y aún estaba recriminándomelo. No puedo creer que me haya quedado callada. Abriendo y cerrando la boca como un feo pez globo. Que irreal. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, entonces ¿Por qué ahora?. Cuando lo _nuestro_ terminó, decidí que ya no esperaría nada del resto de la gente. _De nadie_. Estaba harta de las desilusiones. Pero muy en el fondo, –y esta declaración me la llevaré a la tumba, lo juro– esperaba que él regresara o por lo menos, diera señales de vida. ¡Hey, estoy vivo!, no suena tan complicado. Y no. No las que daba el periódico, saben a qué me refiero.

_Maldita sea._

No soy de las personas que luego de pellizcarse veintisiete veces para verificar que cierta situación no es un sueño, y esta pasando realmente, lo seguirá intentando. Claro que no. Yo no soy así.

De acuerdo, tal vez una pellizcadita más no hará daño. ¡Auch! Bien, ya entendí. Más allá de lo que algunos puedan pensar, no estoy _emocionada_. En este momento, lo único que invade mi cuerpo es una rabia insaciable que no sabía que tenía. Insaciablemente contenida.

¿Cómo _carajo_ es que se atreve a dejarme tirada tanto tiempo? Y luego venir, tan calmado y con aires de grandeza. Tan prepotente. A creer siquiera que puede dirigirme la palabra, a casi demandarme. A _ordenarme_ que nos veamos.

Estoy tan frustrada que– ¿Qué rayos? Estoy _llorando_. Jamás fui buena para manejar situaciones difíciles. Y la _impotencia_ para mi, es un asunto complicado. Yo misma sé que de todos modos voy a ir, así que ¿Por qué negarlo?. Quiero saber si se encuentra bien, aunque no lo merezca. Joder, sólo es una vil serpiente rastrera.

— _Estoy en la ciudad… _— … — _Quiero que nos veamos _—

— … _¿Bromeas?_

— _No lo hago. Confiteria Lumiére a la cinco. Mañana. Sé puntual _— _y colgó._

Aún no puedo creer que haya hablado con tanta naturalidad. Fue tan directo. ¿Acaso no le afectó la distancia?. ¡¿Soy la sentimental aquí?. Supongo que me equivoque con él. Estoy haciendolo mucho ultimamente. ¿Para qué mentir? Lo he hecho toda mi vida. Cuando el reloj marcó las cuatro y tres, decidí hacer algo conmigo misma. Si iba a hacer esto, iba a hacerlo bien. Y para ello, debía prepararme mentalmente para volver a verlo y mandarlo a la mierda. Cualquier pregunta que tuviera que ver con ese asunto, ya no la pensaría. No me comería la cabeza pensándolo, si de todos modos no iba a salir como yo lo había planeado. Si él se olvido de todo y sólo quiere una amena charla… Pues, me gustaría decir que yo también. Pero estoy demasiado resentida, y las cosas no son así.

En fin, me vestí con lo mejor que mis ganas me lo permitieron, y salí. Estaba cerca de esa cafetería, así que ni me preocupe por ir rápido. Y si llegaba tarde, que se espere. Yo esperé durante muchos años. Parecerá tonto, pero inconcientemente estaba tratando de alargar algo que de todos modos iba a pasar, en cuestión de minutos. Así, que me dediqué a pensar en otra cosa. Como por ejemplo; el apareamiento de los caballos. Cuando la gente no tiene nada que hacer, piensa en el de las mantis. Pero yo no. ¡Já! Soy diferente.

Ví en un programa –creo que era _Jackass _o algo así– cómo se hace, y juro que podría haber muerto de la risa con las caras que hacía el macho. Me pregunto si las personas también ponen caras tan estúpidas cuando.. Ya saben.

Hubiera sido genial seguir recordando y riendo, pero justo cuando iba a seguir caminando, me dí cuenta de que ya había llegado al lugar que acordamos. O bien, _acordó._

Me quedé parada observando la puerta durante un rato, ¿Qué tal si no venía? Conocía a Ikuto y sabía que era un hombre de palabra. Pero después de tantos años, me atrevo a decir que es un desconocido para mi ahora. Un desconocido al que le guardo mucho rencor. También creí conocerlo en el pasado, antes de que se haya ido y me haya dejado aquí sin explicaciones o un número telefónico –que no hubiera usado– para llamarlo. Eso, definitivamente no era algo que él hubiera hecho. O por lo menos, no la persona que yo_ creía _que conocía. En fin, no lo conozco. Así que decidí esperarlo afuera. No estaba dispuesta a jugar el papel de la plantada y a pasar el ridículo dentro del _cuartucho_ lujoso.

_05:00 pm._

Ikuto me dijo que fuera puntual. Y lo fui. Supuse que llegaría en auto, después de todo ahora es un "importante músico", nótese el sarcásmo. Aunque igual, lo es. Que asco. Hacía frío, y no había pasado un auto en por lo menos quince minutos desde que estaba allí. Así que me levanté, con todo el orgullo que me quedaba y la rabia con la que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarle, pero cuando dí la vuelta para irme, escuché la puerta de la confitería abrirse –a la que hice oídos sordos– pero no pude evitar detenerme cuando escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre. Eso es lo que hacen todos, ¿No?.

Al principio me petrifiqué, pero luego saqué valor que no se dónde lo tenía guardado y lo ví. Parecía que había llegado incluso antes que yo. No pude ni describir su mirada. Estaba tan.. Vacía. No lo sé. En cambio yo, me sorprendí a mi misma mirándolo con desilusión hasta que entramos. Luego, no lo miré de ninguna forma en específico.

Como sea, no hubo un saludo explícito, ni abrazo, ni un "_te extrañé_". No me importaba tampoco. Las únicas palabras que quise oír de él en toda la velada y durante toda mi vida, estaba segura que nunca iba a escucharlas. Y tampoco una explicación.

Ikuto, contaba con un amplio vocabulario, yo misma había sido testigo de ello en el pasado. Y lo único que esperaba de ésto, era una disculpa. Pero parece que un "Lo siento", es tan difícil de pronunciar como _"Super califragilis picuasti alidoso__"_. ¡Hey, miren! ¿Qué tal, eh? Lo dije. Sí, separarlo en sílabas para lograrlo _es válido_. Lo es para mi.

— Hay una reunión muy importante dentro de unos días. Los mejores músicos del mundo iran, y quieren que vaya — habla tan neutral que me sorprende a cada segundo.

— Te felicito — _Wow_. Deténgan el tiempo. No sabía que podía ser tan fría.

— Es un baile — aclaró. Yo sólo me quedé en silencio. Ésto no tenía buena pinta — Tú serás mi acompañante — Lo sabía. ¿Qué _carajo_ le pasa?

— ¿Ninguna de tus zorras puede? — Por un momento, me pareció ver que sus ojos centellaban de ira. Pero tal vez sólo me pareció. En vez de contestar, se limitó a pagar la cuenta y levantarse de la mesa. ¿Eso era todo? Que pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Por que yo? — No podía dejar las cosas así. Mi dignidad debe estar pulcra al salir de aquí. Es una promesa que me hice.

— Porque quiero — _No me des la espalda_.

— ¡¿Y qué hay de lo que **yo** quiero? — Por suerte, el lugar estaba _casi_ vacío, y nadie podía mirarme raro por mis gritos.

— Pasaré a las diez — Y ahí, estaba esa tonta sonrisa. Por lo menos, ahora sabía que no se le había paralizado la cara.

— Altanero mal agradecido. Tuviste suerte de _haber tenido _una amiga como yo. — _Pero ya no somos nada_, quise agregar aunque las palabras no quisieron salir de mi boca. Ikuto se detuvo por un segundo, como reflexionando lo que yo acababa de decir. Y no me sorprendí. Aún cuando sin siquiera mirarme, siguió caminando, y ensució la dignidad que había prometido mantener limpia.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_¿Reviews?_


	6. No cualquiera puede vestir de seda

**Summary: **—"Hagamos el amor esta noche. Quémame con tu intensidad, y llévame al infierno contigo"—

**Advertencias:** Lemmon. Puede haber Ooc. Lenguaje adulto.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la historia sí, y me costó trabajo. Todos está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines altruistas.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Capítulo 5:**

**No cualquiera puede vestir de seda**

_Idiota._

Eso es lo que era. Hablo de mí. Bueno, Ikuto también lo es, pero yo lo soy más. Y estaba científicamente comprobado. Les diré por qué;

Para sorpresa de sus ingenuas mentes, no me quedé parada como una estúpida mientras le veía la espalda a Ikuto. No. Salí inmediatamente detrás de él y, como la persona madura que soy, le pasé por al lado, le di un buen empujón con mi hombro y seguí caminando como si nada. ¡Já! Que orgullosa estoy de mi. Soy tan adulta. Al contrario de él, que se quedó callado e inmóvil como si fuera un niño castigado.

Como sea, a lo que iba. Ikuto, es un idiota mal nacido. Uno que parece no perder el tiempo. Lo sé, porque al llegar al único lugar en donde nadie podría hacerme daño, al único lugar en donde _yo_ era _intocable_, encontré una caja elegantemente decorada.

Supuse que era de Ikuto. Y cuando lo hice, supuse bien. No se cómo no me di cuenta de la tarjeta que la _cosa_ llevaba antes, si estaba prolijamente colgada a un lado de ese moño tan… grande y flameante. Pero en contra de toda regla contra la naturaleza y _normalidad_, ese minúsculo papelito de letras brillantes, no tenía nombre. Ni el de Ikuto, ni el mío. Aunque yo sabía que era de su parte, solo por el vestido de noche que se encontraba dentro. Era _obvio_ que era para esta noche. Y lo que era _obvio_ también, es que él pensaba que yo no tenía el suficiente _gusto_ como para comprar algo como eso. O el suficiente presupuesto.

La verdad es que yo no soy la rara aquí. Nunca entendí por qué todas las personas importantes, necesitan una casa tan grande si solo van a vivir una o dos personas allí. Bien, dejemos eso a un lado y volvamos a la tarjeta. Decía _Úsalo bien._

Tengo varias teorías sobre esto. Sobre todo porque como ya lo abrí, sé que no es un consolador. Así que esa frase no tiene mucho sentido.

A Ikuto siempre le gustó ser _original_, pero esto ya es irse a la mierda. No entiendo como un vestido puede usarse _mal_; si quiso decir que es solo para esta ocasión, pues… Se expresó como el Diablo y tendría de qué reírme por un buen rato. Ya saben, Ikuto no se equivoca seguido y restregárselo en la cara sería ideal para mi buen humor. Sobre todo porque no me reiría _con _él, sino _de_ él. Mi última teoría va un poco más allá de los límites. Verán;

Cuando Ikuto era pequeño, adoraba los libros de "_Harry Potter_". Simplemente había que rogarle para que te escuchara cuando estaba leyéndolos. Y tal vez ni siquiera con eso lograbas que te mirara. En el primer libro, al chico _Potter_ le regalaron una _capa de invisibilidad _de un remitente anónimo y una tarjeta que solo decía "Úsala bien".

Ingenuamente, Ikuto esperó la carta de _Hogarts _hasta los trece y la navidad de ese mismo año, me llamó desilusionado a mi casa para decirme que no recibió ni el _sweter _con la inicial de su nombre, ni la famosa capa. Demás está decir que la carta tampoco bajó por su chimenea.

Pocos días después de eso, le pregunté cómo lo llevaba y lo único que recibí a cambio fue una triste mirada y un: "_No debe haber vacante_". Tengo que admitir que me partió el alma. _Típico de él_. Siempre era así cuando se encaprichaba con algo. Pero aún así dolía verlo. Así que esperé pacientemente a la navidad del año entrante para volver a tocar el tema, pero esta vez la respuesta fue diferente. Vaya que sí. "_Solo son tonterías. No sabía que creyeras en ellas_". Y con eso, el niño ilusionado que era se fue al caño. Hasta pareció que algo muy fuerte se rompió entre nosotros. Algo que nunca recuperaríamos.

Mi teoría es que está cumpliendo esa fantasía que no se le cumplió a él, conmigo.

En fin, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, le quería. Siempre fui de esas que pensaban que la amistad no es _perfecta_. Que no seríamos verdaderos amigos si no nos peleábamos de vez en cuando. Pero esto era diferente. Él era diferente, y en cierta forma, yo también lo era. Ikuto despertó en mí, un lado asesino, rencoroso, prepotente y frío que no sabía que tenía. Si lo estaba ayudando, lo hacía por los viejos tiempos. Y para reconfirmar que no podía rescatar nada de lo que habíamos tenido alguna vez.

No necesito convencerme de que me lo pidió a mí, porque sabía que no me negaría. Porque estaba claro que sólo por eso había sido. Nunca lo hice. No con él. Y no iba a empezar ahora. Soy demasiado buena persona. O estúpida.

Volví a darme una ducha, pero esta vez, me puse ese elegante vestido azul de seda. Sí que se lució. Era largo hasta los pies –lo cual agradezco–, nunca me gustaron mis piernas y eso que era delgada. Y no tenía ganas de depilarme. Tal vez esa, fuera la razón más importante. Así que me maquille como usualmente hacía para las fiestas y me sujeté el cabello en media cola con _hebillas_. El resto lo puse hacia delante, cubriendo mis pechos por encima de la tela. No hacía falta porque el vestido no era escotado, pero quedaba bien. A mí me gustaba.

Estaba poniéndome los zapatos de tacón plateados cuando el timbre sonó. Odio el taco alto, pero haría un esfuerzo por hoy. Al menos me había dejado elegirlos.

Abrí la puerta lo más desinteresada que los tacos me lo permitían. Calzarmelos era lo único que me mantenía lo suficientemente ocupada como para no ver su cara por un par de segundos más. _¡Finalmente lo hice!_. Casi lloro de felicidad al vermelos puestos a _ambos_. _Casi_. De acuerdo, demasiado drama. Terminemos con esto. Levanté la vista despacio, como si me doliera hacerlo, y... _carajo. _Lo maldigo. A él y a todos los _jodidos_ santos. Ikuto sabía que los hombres con _smoking _blanco eran mi perdición. Lo sabía, recuerdo habérselo dicho en alguna ocasión. Lo único diferente era su moño. Bueno, quedaba bien en dorado.

Me habré quedado mirándolo mucho tiempo, porque cuando me di cuenta, él ya estaba inspeccionándome con su penetrante mirada y expresión de burla, como si yo fuera poca cosa.

_Cínico._

Sin poder evitarlo, lo miré con mala cara. Que se entere. Yo, estaba a su altura, y podía estarlo mucho más si quisiese.

— Y yo que pensé que la seda le quedaba bien a _cualquiera_ — hubo algo en ese "cualquiera" que no me gustó en lo más mínimo, y para ser sincera, no creo haya sido cosa mía. — Me equivoqué — si eso era un cumplido, arrancarle la garganta lo era para mi también.

— Eres despreciable, Ikuto —

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_¿Reviews?_


	7. No soy como tus zorras

**Summary: **—"Hagamos el amor esta noche. Quémame con tu intensidad, y llévame al infierno contigo"—

**Advertencias:** Lemmon. Puede haber Ooc. Lenguaje adulto.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la historia sí, y me costó trabajo. Todos está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines altruistas.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Capítulo 6:**

**No soy como tus zorras**

Después de ese _encantador_ cumplido, me sacó de mi apartamento y me llevó a bordo de un Dodge GTX RT V8 de color negro. No se mucho sobre autos, pero ese era horrible. Demasiado cuadrado. Al principio, creí que tendríamos un _chofer_. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Ikuto abrirme la puerta del copiloto y sentarse él detrás del volante. En fin, no le dirigí la palabra durante todo el camino. Como un castigo por haberme humillado. Él, la verdad es que desconocía sus motivos. Pero al parecer, no había nada que me quisiera decir.

Me la pasé todo el trayecto observando por la ventana. El lugar quedaba más lejos de lo que había imaginado. Es decir, en cierta forma, sería raro que haya un lugar de tal magnitud y elegancia en este lugar. Era una ciudad algo pequeña.

Me entretuve mirando las maravillas oscuras. Sí, oscuras porque solo estaban de noche. No tenía idea de que la vida nocturna aquí fuera tan… pintoresca.

Admito que estuve tentada a dormirme en varias ocasiones, pero cuando por fin había tomado una decisión y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, Ikuto frenó el automóvil de manera tan _brusca_, que si no hubiera tenido el _cinturón de seguridad_ puesto, habría salido volando por la ventana. Estoy segura que lo hizo a propósito, al notar mis intenciones. O quizás es lo que quería realmente; deshacerse de mí.

En el momento en que iba a soltarle una sarta de barbaridades –durante estos últimos años, me volví bastante malhablada. Culpen a Yukari Sanjo– me di cuenta de que Ikuto ya se había bajado del coche, y estaba a mi lado abriéndome la puerta. Le puse mi mejor cara asesina, pero me contuve. No iba a darle el gusto.

Bajé como toda una señorita de sociedad y, cuando lo tomé del brazo, me tropecé. Era tan _yo_. ¿Saben? Me hubiera gustado decir que el golpe nunca llegó, pero no fue así. Contra toda Ley de Educación y buenos modales, Ikuto se acuclilló a mi lado y me susurró un _Torpe_. Con T mayúscula. Me tomó del brazo como si hubiera capturado a un ladrón, y me obligó a ponerme de pie sin ninguna delicadeza. Por suerte, no me lastimé. Pero no fue gracias a él.

Como sea, el lugar era sencillo, completamente diferente a como lo había esperado. No tenía lujos en exceso y los adornos no parecían tan costosos, aunque seguramente, lo eran. Para ser sincera, me gustó; no parecía el _típico ambiente de ricos_, y aún así, estaba lleno de ellos, sin duda. Estaba segura de que si no hubiera tanta gente hipócrita por aquí, ya saben, de esas que cuando te sonríen, son cuando por dentro están clavándote cinco puñales, el lugar hasta podría ser agradable y _acogedor_. Definitivamente no era el aire que se respiraba ahora.

No me di cuenta que estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, sino hasta que sentí que alguien me tomaba despacio por la cintura. Me giré bruscamente para insultar al imbécil que creía que podía tocarme con tanta confianza, para encontrarme de lleno con Ikuto. Eso me calmó solo un poco, pero aún así estaba incómoda y él pareció notarlo, por lo que enseguida quitó su mano disimuladamente.

— Lo siento, querida. ¿Te asusté? — ¿Y a éste qué _cojones_ le pasaba? —Quería presentarte — Ya, por eso era la amabilidad.

No fue hasta ese momento, que noté a nuestros acompañantes. Ambos eran muy bien parecidos y, por alguna extraña razón, me parecían terríblemente familiares. Lo sé porque la mujer me estaba sonriéndo. O tal vez, solo era una falsa expresión de ricos. Así que le rogue mentalmente a Ikuto para que comenzara con las presentaciones, y así poder irnos a otro lado. Sería solo un saludo de cortesía, pero me estaban mirando raro y era realmente incómodo. Antes de que pronunciara una sola palabra, la mujer se adelantó.

— ¿Amu? ¿Hinamori Amu? — Ok, esto es extraño.

— Sí, soy yo — Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, tratando de recordar de dónde conocía a estas personas.

— No nos recuerdas — Fue más bien una afirmación. Si me daban un poco más de tiempo tal vez… podría descubrir al menos el por qué debería conocerlas.

— Algunas personas no tienen tanta capacidad para almacenar recuerdos en sus memorias — De acuerdo, el tipo me estaba agrendiendo. Y no soy tan tonta como para, al menos, no darme cuenta de eso. En el momento en que iba a contestarle mordázmente para que cerrara su _cojonuda_ bocaza, estiró su mano hacia mi, como si hablara con un hombre de negocios. Le miré como si fuera un brazo alienígena hasta que pronunció su nombre.

— Hoshina Hikaru — ¡Esperen! ¿Hikaru?

La voz de la mujer me distrajo de mi viaje al pasado, justo cuando estaba por recordar algo que, mi instinto me decía que no debería haber olvidado.

— Hiiragi Rikka — De repente me sentí helada.

— ¿Hikaru? ¿Eres… Hikaru, _Hikaru_? — Él solo asintió — Debí suponer que esa venenosa lengua era tuya. Al parecer sigues siendo tan ácido como antes. — Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, porque sabía que era cierto. Había olvidado que ya sabía sonreír.

— ¿Y tu eres Rikka? ¿La pequeña Rikka? — Me abrazó tan efusivamente como hace años que no lo hacía. Dios, esto es increíble. — No me digan que… ¿Están casados? — Supuse que Rikka armaría un escándalo como era su costumbre, pero no lo hizo.

— No. Somos muy buenos amigos — me sorprendió su parsimonia. Había madurado mucho. — Hikaru me trae a menudo a fiestas como estas. Pueden llegar a ser muy aburridas. — Sonará tonto, lo sé. Pero al verlos tan grandes y maduros, me sentí mal. Sé que debería ser todo lo contrario, pero estaba mal por mi. No pude evitar pensar en ese sentimiento de inferioridad que me invadia. Ellos en verdad me estaban dejando atrás. No importaba cuánto caminara, solo podía ver sus espaldas. Eso, y la gran diferencia que existía entre nosotros. Entre ellos y yo.

_Había una gran distancia ahora._

Nos sentamos juntos para así, ponernos al tanto de nuestras vidas. Hikaru, finalmente se hizo cargo de Easter, como solía hacerlo antes de encontrar su huevo. Rikka tenía una guardería. Les iba muy bien, según dijeron. Ninguno de los dos estaba casado, ni saliendo con alguien, creía yo. La verdad es que no mencionaron nada al respecto. Ikuto, no pronunció palabra alguna, o mejor dicho, no me la pronunció a mi.

El _mozo_ nos ofreció un _Chandon Moet_, importado de _Francia_. Yo no bebía, pero no tenía razón para no comenzar ahora. Unas copas no iban a arruinarme la noche.

_O eso pensé_

— ¿Amu? — Creo que era Ikuto, no lo sé con exactitud. — _¡Joder! _Estas _ebria_. ¿Es la primera vez que tomas o qué? — Ahora sí estaba segura de que era él, pero no lo veía con claridad. — ¿Cuántos dedos ves? — Comencé a reírme no se por qué motivo, pero me daba muchísima gracia.

— Siete — Dios, nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida. Cuando encuentre el motivo de mi risa, creo que me voy a seguir riendo.

— Vamos. Te llevaré a tu casa — _Wow_, con un Ikuto tenía suficiente. ¡No sabía que tenía dos hermanos idénticos!

— Había siete dedos — Le dijé con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro al de la izquierda. Pero el Ikuto de la derecha parecía tener otros planes para mi.

— ¡No! Suéltame — me sacudí exageradamente cuando me tomó por el brazo — A _Copi_ no le gusta estar sola — Me parecía tan normal abrazar una copa de _Champagne_ y ponerle nombre, que empecé a reir de nuevo.

— _Copi_ lo entenderá — me quitó la copa bruscamente, y yo paré mi ataque de risa.

— Todo me da vueltas — me agarré la cabeza e intenté mirarlo — ¿Pueden dejar de mirarme así los tres? — Me abracé a él en un intento desesperado por no caer. Sentía que me acababan de sacar el piso. Eso fue lo último que hice antes de sentir el mullido asiento de un coche que era muy cuadrado para mi gusto. Seguro que conocía ese auto, pero no estaba en condiciones para recordarlo ahora.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba en la puerta de mi departamento. Había recuperado un poco la conciencia, pero la cabeza me dolía _horrores_. Ikuto me cargó como si fuera un saco de patatas hasta adentro, y yo no me quejé. Apenas me podía mover.

Se adentró à la cocina, y volvió con un vaso de agua. De su bolsillo sacó una tableta de _aspirinetas_ que estaba segura de recordar habernos detenido para comprarlas. Me encantaban esas cosas. De niña las comía como caramelos. Me dió dos, y me ofeció el agua. Obedientemente me tragué las pastillas, y no le devolví el vaso sino hasta dejarlo vacío.

Intenté pararme para verificar qué tal mal estaba mi estado etílico, sin exitos. Estaba a punto de caer sentada en el _sofá, _pero por primera vez en toda la noche, un acto heróico y caballeroso nació de Ikuto. Me sostuvo de la cintura para que no cayera, y me apegó contra él intentando estabilizarme. Mis brazos quedaron caídos a un lado, y mi cara pegada a su camisa.

— ¿Eres estúpida? — Lo bueno dura poco, dicen. No tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para contestar. Así que hice lo único que creía estaba a mi alcance. Levanté mi cabeza aún apoyada en su pecho, y lo miré tan ásperamente como mi estado me lo permitía. — Te ves horrible — Este hombre no conocía la palabra _tacto_.

— No es la primera vez que me dicen eso — estaba sonriendo. _Le_ estaba sonriendo. Ella a él. Debía estar peor de lo que pensaba.

Antes de que pudiera fijar por completo mi vista, sentí que alguien me golpeó la boca muy fuerte, provocando que trastabillara y cayera al _sillón_. Mis ojos aún no estaban recuperados, pero ese algo estaba moviendo y mordiendo mis labios violentamente. Me dolía. Sabía que sangraba porque el sabor metálico en mi lengua, era inconfundible. No se detenía, me hacía daño.

Sin pensarlo racionalmente, estiré mi mano y golpeé lo que fuera que estaba encima de mi. Fue más un impulso de supervivencia. Me relamí los labios, y noté que respiraba muy agitada. Justo ahí… fue cuando realmente caí en cuenta de la presencia de Ikuto.

— _Yo no soy… tu zorra_ —

Él no dijo nada. Me quedé tumbada mirando nada, exactamente. Escuché cuando se levantó del suelo. Pero puedo decir con certeza, que se retiró haciendo el menor ruido posible, o eso creí. Oía todo tan lejano ya. Solo hasta entonces, pude entregarme tranquila a los brazos de Morfeo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

_¿Reviews?_


	8. Una serie de eventos desafortunados I

**Summary:** —"Hagamos el amor esta noche. Quémame con tu intensidad, y llévame al infierno contigo"—

**Rating:** M (+18)

**Advertencias: **Lemmon. Ooc. Lenguaje adulto.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la historia sí, y me costó trabajo. Todos está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con fines altruistas.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

**Capítulo 7:**

**Una serie de eventos desafortunados**

**I**

Una semana.

Había pasado una semana desde ese ataque violento que Ikuto tuvo hacia mi persona, y no lo he visto desde entonces. Debería estar feliz, pero por algún motivo que mi mente aún no logra comprender, no lo estoy. Y tengo que admitir que estaba completamente decepcionada por ello.

No es como si esperara que Ikuto apareciera al día siguiente, en una especie de campamento militar frente a mi puerta, todo arrepentido y con cara de no haber roto un plato, suplicando perdón. No, claro que no. Pero, _¡Joder!_ Me había _besado_; y mi boca, cuando desperté, pareció haber tenido una reacción alérgica*.

A estas alturas, me reprocho el ser tan estúpida. No era la primera vez que Ikuto me dejaba tirada, así que debí habermelo visto venir. No le costó hacerlo en el pasado cuando todo estaba bien entre nosotros, y no iba a costarle ahora, que ya no existía nada concreto para contar.

Durante los siguientes días, mi vida pareció haber dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en lo que a rutina se refiere. Me despertaba entre la noche, exactamente a la misma hora en la que Ikuto me trajo aquel día y no volvía a conciliar el sueño sino hasta unos quince minutos después, que seguramente, es el tiempo que tardó él, en hacer todo lo que hizo, hasta irse. Si me ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, sonaba como una película de terror barata, pero la verdad, es que era _aterrador_. Tuve pesadillas desde entonces; de esas que aunque te pellizcas, no puedes despertar. Cuando lo hacía, era porque mi reloj, marcaba la hora exacta como dije antes. Una vez que volvía a dormir, no soñaba nada y me despertaba como si todo estuviera bien. Pero yo sabía que no lo estaba.

En fin, lo único que pensaba hacer hoy; era tomar una larga y relajante ducha, preparar mi desayuno especial improvisado, comerlo por supuesto, y tal vez, dar un paseo. Últimamente estaba dando muchos de esos.

Abrí el agua caliente y me metí en la _tina_ lo más rápido que pude, sin siquiera dejar que se llene. Eso me dio el suficiente tiempo como para observar mi cuerpo, más específicamente, mis piernas. Era en pocas palabras, un _hombre_. No recuerdo la última vez que me depilé, pero creo que no había dejado pasar _tanto_ tiempo.

Utau me dijo una vez que no debería arreglarme para ningún hombre, sino para mi misma. Que tenía que gustarles al natural. Me pregunté que podría entender ella por _natural_, aunque estaba segura de que definitivamente no significaba "_tal cual te levantas de la cama_" – entiéndase por sin maquillar, sin arreglarse el cabello, vestida con lo primero que encuentras –.

Sinceramente, yo no tenía ganas de hacerlo, ni siquiera por mi pero, cuando vi la _jungla_ que tenía adherida a mi pierna supe que _en verdad_ necesitaba hacerme ese arreglo. Normalmente utilizaba una máquina de afeitar – que no tenía en ese momento –, aunque de todos modos, iba a necesitar la artillería pesada para _esto_.

Dejé ir el agua lastimosamente, mientras tomaba una toalla y me secaba el cuerpo. Pude ver mi imagen en el espejo, lucía un poco más _viva_ pero no lo suficiente. Me dirigí a la cocina, dispuesta a encontrar algo para mi desayuno, veamos ¿Qué había en esta cocina que fuera comestible?.

Después de horas – no es cierto, me cansé a los veinte segundos –, encontré una caja como de cereal que estaba llena de _gomitas de colores masticables_. Si estaban malas, o viejas, no me importaba. Tenía hambre, y pensaba arriesgar mi salud solo por eso. Así que las probé y ¡Adivinen!, no estaban tan mal. Debían tener alguna que otra semana, la verdad es que no recuerdo haberlas comprado. Tal vez fue Utau, en un intento desesperado por pensar que sin ella yo me moriría de hambre. Quizá tenga razón, pero eso era pensar exageradamente.

Me vestí y salí sin mirar atrás. Me conocía, y sabía que en el momento en que lo hiciera, iba a ver mi cómodo _sofá_ y no saldría nunca más. Así que, después de caminar durante algunas calles, logré encontrar un casi minúsculo cartel que decía "Depilación". La verdad es que me daba igual el lugar, no soy de esas personas que tienen uno de preferencia ni nada por el estilo, mientras se deshagan de la Isla de Tarzan que quién sabe cómo vino a parar a mis extremidades. Así que entré, y no tardé mucho tiempo, ¿quién lo diría? A pesar de que tuve que aguantarme la cara fantasmagórica de la depiladora, y el que haya llamado a sus compañeras para ver la _atrocidad_ que una mujer es capaz de hacer – o no hacer – con sus vellos. La próxima vez voy a colgarme un cartel luminoso para la exhibición, lo juro.

¡Eh! Acabo de recordar que esa chica usó cera muy caliente, hasta parecía haberlo hecho a propósito. Me hizo doler mucho, en especial el _cavado_. En conclusión, no habrá próxima vez. _Jeje... Puta._

Cuando me dí cuenta, era increíblemente tarde. Trataba de no estar en casa el mayor tiempo posible desde ese día, pero debía, lo único que me faltaba era que me despidieran. Pero, por alguna razón, siempre me encontraba dando pequeñas excusas. _Tontas_. Pero excusas al fin y al cabo. En ocaciones me llevaba mi trabajo a mis paseos y avanzaba un poco, pero nada especial.

Iba pensando en estos cambios de actitud extraños cuando un tipo salió de la nada, o tal vez sí salió de algún lugar, era yo la que no prestaba atención, y me llevó al fondo de un callejón que estaba a mi izquierda. ¡Oh! Así que de ahí salió el tipo. Aplastó mi cara, literalmente, contra la pared mientras sostenía mis muñecas con una mano, en mi espalda, y con la otra mano puso algo filoso en mis costillas.

—Quítate todo lo que lleves encima y entrégamelo—

—_Stop_, hombrecito— Quiero aclarar que el "hombrecito" tenía dos o tres cabezas más que yo —¿No crees que esa es una petición muy íntima?— Okey, sí. Tenía ganas de bromear hoy. El tipo podría ser un violador serial y yo diciendo esas cosas. Sabía que elegía siempre los peores momentos para todo y nunca, hasta hoy, supe por qué me decían eso. ¡Que genio!

—¡Ya!— Debería haberle hecho caso antes. Sentí la punta de su navaja incrustarse con fuerza en mi piel. Quise gritar pero mi voz no me salía, o yo no me escuchaba. Antes de que me diera cuenta, el hombre ya no estaba y mis cosas se habían ido con él.

Me dejé caer como peso muerto al suelo y mis ojos se fijaron en la carretera, no había ni un alma. Intenté distraerme con lo que sea, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y no quería ni siquiera tocar la herida. Vagamente pude ver como una señora, que no estoy segura de dónde salió o cuándo lo hizo, se acercaba a mi. Pude haberme desmayado unas horas, no lo recuerdo. Pero después de eso, todo se volvió oscuro y ya no sentía nada.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

_¿Reviews?_

_Me tardé muchísimo, lo se. Estuve en exámenes y no salí para nada bien. Bueno, es algo corto pero tiene segunda parte. Don't worry._

_*Cuando alguien tiene una reacción alérgica en los labios, estos se hinchan y se ponen todos rojos/morados. _


End file.
